lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Parz
Parz was a Saiyan singer and leader in a band called ' '(pronounced Gack-ork-ed), meaning "False Gods Will Fall", in the Saiyan language. Gakorced made hardcore music called ' '(Rampage in Saiyan language) equivalent to that of heavy metal music on Earth. Gakorced started making music in Age 731 and stopped in Age 737, since they were wiped out along with most other Saiyans, when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. Parz was the founder and lead singer of Gakorced, and was also a low class Saiyan warrior. His music was very popular among low class Saiyans. His name is a pun on parsnip. Appearance Parz had very long black hair, slicked back, and spiky, with a widows peak. He had the exact same hairstyle as Raditz, the hairstyle being common among low class Saiyans. He also had a goatee, and had red markings tattooed onto his arms and legs. One of his ears was also pierced, with a black earring, and he wore red face paint. He preferred to wear old fur clothing from the pre-PTO days, instead of battle armor, and didn't wear his tail as a belt. He was tall and buff, and was usually barefoot. Bio Parz was born on Planet Vegeta back when it was called Planet Plant, back in Age 702, when Saiyans and Tuffles shared the planet. Like many Saiyans, Parz wasn't raised by his parents, who were busy fighting and hunting. Instead, he fended for himself, and lived in the wilderness, hunting, as a child. He was eventually found and trained by a mentor, a middle aged low class warrior, when he was 15. Parz had been born a low class Saiyan, so he was trained by another low class warrior. After going through some months of harsh training, Parz was left on his own again. He mated several times, producing children who learned on their own and lived the same lifestyle that he did. He was now a teenager. Eventually, Parz made friends with two other low class Saiyans, named Sakrute and Hergnik. The three of them fought together in the Saiyan Tuffle War from Age 720 to Age 730. After the war, they formed '''Gakorced, '''a '''Troneqt '''band. Parz, Sakrute, and Hergnik had listened to Troneqt bands, who played music in Saiyan caves. Troneqt was inspired much by hardcore Tuffle music, and had developed back in Age 655. Gakorced became a very popular band among Saiyans, specifically low class Saiyans. Their music was played in Saiyan bars, and sometimes Bardock would go see them in concert. Saiyans were given recording devices after Planet Vegeta became part of the Planet Trade Organization, so some of their music was recorded and made into albums. Most of the albums were destroyed by Frieza, as one song Gakorced made about the Legendary Super Saiyan, disturbed him, though, after the Saiyans were wiped out. Parz, Sakrute, and Hergnik were killed along with most Saiyans when Planet Vegeta blew up. Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles